


Till the Tickle Monster

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rammstein
Genre: Fan Art, Humor, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday surprise for Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Tickle Monster

It was at the lovely hour of midnight that Till decided to text Frank. The simple message was:

_Come home, I have something for you._

Now the text in itself wasn’t strange, Till had always insisted that his home was Frank’s, but the time he sent it certainly was. It was a rare event that the singer called him past eleven o'clock, and even that was  only during emergencies. One could imagine Frank’s curiosity at getting a text at such a late hour and why - well, that is, if only he was awake enough at the moment to really ponder it.

“Ugh why now, Till.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before answering that he’d be there in fifteen minutes. He yawned and stretched, groaning in relief as his joints popped  before he threw off his cozy nest of blankets, and snatched his purple hoodie off the floor. He then wriggled into his black sweatpants, grabbed his keys, wallet, and headed out the door.

“ _Cold!_ ” Frank yelped as he ran barefoot across the icy asphalt of the parking lot to his pickup truck. The engine easily growled to life, and Frank was soon on his way, the windows rolled down to let the frigid night air wake him up. He couldn’t help but smile when “Du Hast” started up on the radio. It was a popular fan choice because of its catchy dance beat and repetitive, simple lyrics; but Frank personally liked “Mein Herz  Brennt” and “Mutter” better. Nonetheless he nodded along and sang along to what he could, only just able to keep up with Till in the simplest of Rammstein’s songs, but he was unbothered by this. For the singer did help Frank work on learning the language, often restricting their conversations to just German, and playing dumb if Frank tried to use English for a word he didn’t know. This had led to some frustration on Frank’s part, who would in return tease Till later on whenever he spoke in English, cooing at how cute Till’s mispronounced words sounded. If at home this would lead to shoves and eventual wrestling; both playfully cursing the other in their mother tongues as they laughed and “fought”. But that is another story to be told another  time.

It was upon remembering these conversations and wrestling matches that reminded the young man of Till’s letters sitting in his dresser drawer. He smiled at the thought and decided he would have to  read through them again. 

\-----

He and Till had met, as is  logical, on tour. My Chemical Romance and Oomph! had met up with  Rammstein for the first leg of their European tour. It was an unusual  arrangement of genres, but all three were known for their differences  anyhow, so it did not matter much to them one way or the other. Upon  meeting, everyone was cordial with one another, but it was each band's  way of performing that interested the other. Once they had got a feel  for each other, they had gotten along quite well, Dero by far the one  flitting with the most ease amongst them, though Paul was right behind  him in that aspect. Frank of course had made an effort to be polite and  friendly to everyone, offering help if needed, though he tried the most  with the oldest singer. 

At first Till had been politely reserved  towards him, but if anything this encouraged the lithe man to try and  draw him out. The rest of Rammstein had seen this and teased their  friend, who merely smiled and had taken it without complaint. Frank was  no bother and knew when to let the older one be. But Till did have to  admit; it was nice to have one who pursued him in friendship rather than  from a sole interest in his money, fame or body. The young guitarist  was sincere, and Till gradually opened up (though the degrees were  small), the progress had pleased Frank and he easily returned the  gesture. Of course not all that Frank inquired about was answered,  Till’s silence a rebuke for prying too much for his own good.

By  the time My Chemical Romance broke off for the next leg of tour Till had  decided he would not mind keeping in contact with the young man. The  two exchanged addresses rather than phone numbers. The reason for this  was that Till preferred pen to paper rather than a tiny plastic  keyboard. Frank thought it romantic and so did not protest to this mode  of communication.

But upon returning home, Frank began wishing  that he had persuaded the older man into giving him his number; if only  to have the convenience of it. It was the loss of the hustle and bustle  of constant touring that had made Frank become restless - and if truth  be told - a bit lonely. It wasn’t as if Frank didn’t have friends he  couldn’t have easily rounded up, but he missed the older man’s  comfortable presence. Of course in the beginning it had not been so, and  Till had been quick to put a stop to the man’s nervous habit of  babbling on about nothing back when they'd been together.

_“Frank,  did you know our language has no word for small talk?” Till had stated,  interrupting the brunette’s incessant talking. Frank frowned and  knitted his brows._

_“No, I didn’t. That’s interesting though.”_

_Till gave an amused smile. “There’s a reason why we don’t.”_

_At  this Frank had flushed and lowered his eyes, embarrassed at the sting  to his pride the gentle but firm comment had given. “But would you like  to know a word that has many meanings?” Till questioned to which Frank  nodded, wanting to get past the moment of silence. “Gemütlichkeit. It  means... 'peace of mind' is close but the best is the true form of  happiness.”_

_Frank gave a small smile and nodded. “I like how it sounds, it’s lovely.”_

_Till had chuckled at this. “Indeed it is.”_

A  year and a half passed, and the letters between the two were abundant,  though they constantly left one or the other in the agony of waiting for  the reply. This resulted in Frank eventually heading out to Germany for  vacation, letting Till know in advance when he was arriving and how  long he’d be there. Even though the two had grown closer, it'd still  shocked him when Till suggested that Frank come stay with him. Of course  he had said that it was so that Frank would save money, but the younger  one had merely smiled and nodded.

The two weeks he stayed with  Till passed far too quickly for either one’s taste, and it was with  great reluctance that they said goodbye at the airport. Impulsively  Frank threw his arms around the older one, before remembering himself  and breaking away. He sputtered an apology and hurried onto the plane,  worried that he had overstepped Till’s boundaries and pushed him away.  Till’s letter of assurance that he had not soothed him.

It wasn’t  until a month had slipped by that Frank was pleasantly surprised by  Till’s interest in coming to New Jersey. In return Frank happily welcome  Till into his home, and showed him his childhood haunts and adult  refuges. It was Till this time who wrapped Frank up in his arms when it  was time for him to depart, and to this Frank had grinned and hugged him  back. But once separated neither could pretend it was only friendship  between them. The almost something leaked into their letters, the little  affectionate terms more than just playful and respectful words. It  could be for naught but Frank decided he would move to Germany, he  rather take the risk then live with the regret of fear. A year later  Frank was settled in Germany, only a ten minute drive from Till’s if  traffic was light.

\-----

Frank parked in Till’s driveway,  in front of the cozy brick house, and bolted to the unlocked door, a  savior to his bare feet. But it was not to last long for as he walked  into the entry way he stepped on something plastic and sharp.

“The  hell?” Frank cursed as he flipped on the entry light and grabbed what  he had stepped on. The setup he saw made him laugh in shock as he got on  hands and knees to look closer. “Oh _mein Gott_.” Frank breathed  as he picked up one of the numerous plastic green soldiers. They stood  in a straight line and went into the living room, around the couch and  off towards the kitchen. 

But the biggest reason for his amazement was the obvious time Till had taken to paint _all_  of the soldier’s guns red. The other was that he had clearly taken the  idea from My Chemical Romance’s “Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge” album.  Frank had assumed Till wouldn’t be interested in the slightest in his  band’s music, seeing as they were a different genre, and sang in  English. He had not considered that his lover listened to them out of  interest because it was something of Frank’s, even if he did not  particularly love the music. 

_I never seem to remember assumptions make assholes out of people_ ,  Frank reminded himself as he followed the soldiers into the living  room. Upon the couch he found a neatly folded purple and gray blanket; a  red rose resting on it. “How sweet.” The brunette cooed, hazel eyes  crinkling up in delight as he set the flower on the table. He then  wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and continued to follow the  soldiers. In the kitchen laughter spilled from his lips as he saw that  the soldiers were taped to the table leg so that they “walked” up and  across the top, before walking back down and going on into the bathroom.  The next gift was a set of purple silverware which Frank admired for a  moment, before moving on, wondering just how many gifts Till had planned  for him. If it was much more he was never going to be able to repay his  lover for all the lovely gifts. The bathroom revealed to him a purple  beach towel with rose petals scattered on it. At this he again laughed  and went into the bedroom where he found Till.

The burly man was  sprawled out on his back, as if asleep, with white rose petals scattered  all over himself. The young brunette grinned widely as he went and sat  atop of him.

“You aren’t innocent Till, white doesn’t fit you.”  Frank teased as he affectionately ran his fingers through Till’s thick  brown hair. 

“Insults will get you no presents.” Till retorted,  grasping his arms and rolling his little one beneath him, pinning  Frank’s hands between their chests when he tried to push the bigger man  off. Frank laughed as he groaned for Till to stop squishing him to  death.

“You already got me gifts!” He exclaimed though he quieted  when Till nuzzled and kissed his scorpion tattoo that lay on his neck.

“Then I must teach you manners.” Till decided as he pinned Frank’s wrists down and settled his full weight on him. 

“No!”  He yelped, wriggling and in vain trying to free his wrists from Till’s  large grasp. At this the singer chuckled and proceeded to snarl and  growl as he rubbed his stubble covered jaw against Frank’s neck and  face. This of course brought about laughter and soon mirthful screams as  the older man tickled him.

“Stop! Stop!” Frank breathlessly hollered as he laughed and squirmed.

“Hm?”  The burly man teased, easily able to keep the bucking young man down.  Frank’s heavily tattooed chest heaved as he gasped for breath, tears of  merriment running down his temples and into his chocolate brown hair. At  this Till released his hold, the two gazing at each other before Till  kissed him, and settled down beside him. The singer gave a low pleasant  rumble of a chuckle as Frank fixed the blanket over them, and then  proceeded to lay so that Till spooned his lithe body. The older man  wrapped his left arm around Frank’s waist, and pressed him close before  he kissed Frank’s temple.

The two fell asleep beneath Frank’s purple and gray blanket, both pleased with how the latter’s birthday celebration had gone.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Editing done by** [](http://kimbk.deviantart.com/)  
>  Thank you ever so much Mistress 


End file.
